She'll Wait
by MarlyCook
Summary: ‘Which one will wait for you, Dan? Which one will wait for you through the rain? The snow?’ I sigh, listening as he rambles on, the same question ringing in my ears.


**Title: **_She'll Wait_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Pairing: **_The outcome? Who knows? Olivia/Dan. Serena/Dan._

**Summary: '**_Which one will wait for you, Dan? Which one will wait for you through the rain? The snow?' I sigh, listening as he rambles on, the same question ringing in my ears._

**Chapter: **_Olivia_

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing. Except, Olivia._

_Thank you Red!!_

* * *

My thumbnail runs over the skin above my eyebrow, a nervous habit I had and never noticed. Olli pointed it out on our third date and I tried my best, since then, not to do it. But whenever things got really bad, how could I control it?

That's what our relationship was, though. Challenge after challenge. We'd pick out things that each of us would do and try not to do them. Whoever went the longest got a prize.

Those would range. I would mostly want physical interaction and she would want me to cook her something. Breakfast in bed, that was her favorite. After at least eight months of being with her, even if we couldn't call it serious dating, I fell head over heels for her. None of her quirks annoyed me anymore and I just enjoyed her doing it.

She is an artist. Her hands are small, her nails never manicured, just worn down. And they are always moving, her hands never stay still. She's usually covered in paint or dry clay, but that never bothers her one bit.

Her eyes are a light brown mixed with a bright green and they're always happy. Bright, full of life; childlike. I always hate seeing them water, even if it was just from the wind. So you could imagine how I feel right now, watching her storm past me time and time again, packing her belongings.

She won't stop pushing her short, brown hair behind her ear, which I noticed was her nervous habit. Her plain white t-shirt fits snug on her thin frame, shaping her small breasts perfectly. Her jeans, baggy on her slender legs but tight on her rear. She pushes past me briskly and grabs for her cotton sweater, hanging on the stool.

I can't help but want to reach out to her and pull her into me. She's much shorter and I could keep her in my grasp, but she is much too strong when she is angry.

"Olli," I call out gently, listening to the zipper zoom up her bag.

She starts mumbling, and it doesn't take me by surprise, she did that a lot too. Talked to herself. I catch a little of it, "... not going to cry ..."

But that's all I can make out.

She's trying to be tough again, and make me the wimp. I lean against the doorway, watching her shove her shoes into a plastic bag and I catch a glance of her red scarf, lying folded in the suitcase. My eyes tighten and I'm suddenly reaching out for her again.

"Olli, no, no you aren't leaving this time," I choke out.

Stubborn. That's what Olivia was. She was stubborn to the core and whenever we would get bad, she'd pull the Serena card and be on her way.

One thing, I noticed this after the third time, which would always bring her back, was her red scarf. She left it in the closet every time she left and would use that as an excuse to come back.

Now that scarf was lying in her bag, this must have meant she had no intention of coming back. My chest aches and I can't find a firm grasp on anything. "Please," I mutter, mostly to the big guy upstairs, as a form of prayer.

She sighs, turning to face me, her button nose chapped from the wind, "What?"

The sound is so light, a brief whisper of a sigh brushing her lips. It makes me lightheaded, wanting nothing more than to forget the whole fight.

"You don't have to go, Olli," I say softly, catching her hand as it moved to push her hair away.

She pulls it back slowly and nods, "I think I do. Even if it's just for one night, I need to."

"But you don't believe it'll be for just one night, do you?"

She shrugs, exhaling deeply, "I'll call you."

I don't believe it.

My hand gently puts pressure on hers and I lean forward, my lips brushing against her mouth. She lingers, only long enough to run her palm along my jaw. If this wasn't a goodbye kiss, I don't think I could imagine one.

"Bye," she croaks out, grabbing her bag off the bed.

I nod to her.

I'm twenty-two years old and have yet to keep a girl for longer than a year and a half. Was it true? What Nate said, what Jenny said ... am I just not willing to let myself love someone other than Serena?

My fingers curl around the marble counter and I finally shove away, moving to our--my bedroom. For once, in my single, heart-broken misery, the leggy blonde was not on my mind.

* * *

**A/N: **_So my loverly readers, *smiles* this is my first Gossip Girl fic ever. And I am not sure if the end will be Dan/Serena or Dan/Olivia. You don't know my lovely Olivia yet, so no making any decisions. There will be more detail about everything in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
